Prejudice
by faithinfools
Summary: Lizzie is in a rocking band with Jane and her best friend Charlotte. What happens when she gets swept up into the world of fame and meets the incorrigible Mr. Darcy along the way? The summary is bad, give me a break, just read it and R
1. Introducing Prejudice

Well folks, its me again, this is only my second fanfiction so give me a break yeah?

I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again and again but I'll try my best.

This one is about Lizzie, Charlotte and Jane all in a band together only to meet the scowling William Darcy, Richard and Charlie who all work for Darcy's company. Let's see where this version takes us.

Faithinfools

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters or anything that belongs to Jane Austen.

* * *

Lizzie looked out at the screaming crowd, their success had finally come. They were hitting it big. The crowds were massive and now they were being recognized everywhere by their stage names. She smiled to herself. She looked over at Jane who was hitting up the bass and Charlotte who was on the electric guitar and finally over to Wickham who was hammering out the drums. She loved it. They were finally getting somewhere. Prejudice was hitting the big time. They finished their set to screaming fans calling out for them. She smiled and left the stage.

* * *

"Lizzie...Lizzie...Lizzie... LIZZIE!" Charlotte screamed at her. Lizzie fell off the bed.

"Good lord woman, do you have a voice." She smiled ruefully up at her best friend and housemate. Charlotte smiled back.

"Jane's making pancakes this morning. So get your behind up Lizzie. Before I scream in your ear again." She promptly threw her pillow at her best friend and a fully-fledged pillow fight began. The door opened and both girls looked up.

"Now, now girlies what did I say about fighting in Liz's room without me?" Wickham picked up a pillow and chucked it at Charlotte, who squealed and they all began hitting each other again.

The door opened again a few minutes later to show Jane, her blonde hair put up in a neat bun and a spatula in her hand.

"Now ladies I know you're all little kids at heart but seriously. All of you really should stop fighting like sissies and come get some pancakes."

"Yes mum." They chorused and they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. They got up and walked out to the kitchen of the girl's new apartment, it was modest but still quite large for an apartment in downtown New York.

"Well Wickhead when did you get here?"

"No need to talk like that Lizard, I got here about 5 minutes ago when Janey here let me in. Oh and nice pajama pants." Wickham smiled at her slyly. Lizzie looked down at her monkey pajama pants and frowned.

"Jannnnnneeeee, why'd you let him in here so early?"

"Because like you know, we have a meeting with our managers this morning and we needed all of the band here. Besides we can't have just the three of us, that would make our band too girly, though to be fair George is not really the best male we could have chosen. We definitely could have done better." Wickham scoffed.

"As if, you know just as well as I Janey dear, that I happen to be the best drummer in the whole of New York, so you can deal with my deficiencies as a male." Jane tried to hide her smile behind her spatula but soon burst out laughing as they all sat down, eating their breakfast.

The four of them made up the best up and coming band in America, Prejudice. Their new single and album had become the number one on the American, UK, Australian and French charts and they were steadily rising up on the charts of many other countries.

A knock on the door pulled all four of them from their thoughts. Lizzie walked over to the door and opened it to find her aunt and uncle. Maddie and Ed Gardiner, also known as Prejudice's band managers.

"Maaaaddddiiiieeee!" Lizzie squealed and pulled her aunt into a tight hug.

"No greeting for me like that Lizzie?" Her uncle laughed at her, clearly used to her hugging habits. Lizzie sniffed.

"It's a girl thing." She laughed and gave her uncle a large hug as well. She loved both to death and was glad that they were her band managers.

"Did you bring lovely Belle, James and Tristian?"

"No we left the kids at home because believe it or not Lizzie, we do have business to discuss."

All six moved into the living room and sat down, ready to begin discussing where their band was headed now that they were going into fame.

"Right, so now that the band is becoming more well recognized, we need to discuss the plan, where do you want to go from here and what are we going to do about the press. Also we need you all to sign new legal contracts and documents." Madelaine said.

"Maddie's right you all need to docus on where you want to be and what music you want to make. So shall we keep your identities secret?" They all nodded.

"Are you all happy to continue wearing the band masks during all performances and at least sunglasses during any press conferences so that the press don't know what you look like?" Again they all nodded.

"Also are you guys alright by going with your stage names of Carla, Jayde, Lizard and Gordon?"

Again they all nodded.

"Right, now back to the legal business. Basically I need all of you to sign contracts for the next 2 years providing that we continue on going into the spotlight. Also this contract gives Lizzie the right to choose most of the musical content and she can also choose who is in or out of the band considering she has a good enough reason to kick one of you out. Either that or at any time any of you are free to leave the band as long as you give 3 months notice."

"I'd say you have to come up with a new album in around about 4 months so that the public doesn't lose interest in you. We are also going to do a tour of America as well as England for starters and if all goes well we might consider going to Australia." Ed said. They all murmured in agreement of the terms and signed their contracts which were then filed away into Ed's bag.

"Well now that that's all settled, how is it that I got the stage name of an animal and the rest of you get normal stage names again?" Lizzie asked indignantly.

"Well if you really must ask that was all George's fault." Jane replied laughingly.

"Wickhead this is all your fault. Why'd you have to call me Lizard all the time?" They all laughed.

"Because you know you love me and can't hurt me." Lizzie just groaned.

"Oh Lizzie, I almost forgot, mum's making us go to some sort of party when we go back home for a while next week." Jane said hesitantly. She knew Lizzie's hate of their mother's overbearing ways.

"Oh fuck. This is going to be a disaster."

"Mum's not that bad Lizzie and you know it."

"Only you Jane, only you can see the goodness in everyone you meet." She sighed. "Fine I'll go but you know I'm going to hate every minute of it."

"Hey! It's my parent's party! It won't be that bad, besides, I'll be there."

"Oh! I didn't mean to offend you Char, I just... You know how mum is."

"Oh yes. I know very well."

"Actually girls, I'm going down there later this week so I might see you girlies down there and we can have some real fun."

"Eugh. Kill me. I don't think I can take my mother and you in the same place. Don't come down to the Hamptons Wickhead, just stay where you are and don't move."

"Very funny Lizard, very funny but it's too late. I've already booked my flight."

"Fuck." Lizzie sighed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	2. A Slightly Dysfunctional Family

Lizzie walked to the front door of the Bennet household and sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. Jane was by her side otherwise she didn't think that she could take a whole 2 weeks with her mother.

Francine Bennet was a lively woman, who after having 5 girls needed to have them married off as soon as possible. After all that was how she was brought up. All of her children simply had to be married off. She hadn't done too badly herself in Mr. Bennet. Ben Bennet was a top notch lawyer who had done particularly well in the industry and now owned one of the best law companies in the world. Bennet and Co. Lawyers were certainly recognized by many around America with a brilliant resume to recommend them by. Mr. Bennet often kept to himself, raising up 5 daughters was a lot of work and he left that to his over exaggerating wife, Fran. He had no idea how he had come to marry such a woman but he had. She was as silly as a goose. But on the other hand he had come to love Lizzie as she was his favourite daughter along with Jane who came in second best. She was always lovely and polite at all times and had a heart as good as gold but she did not have the intelligence or practicality of Lizzie. With both of them away he had to deal with a mad house as Kitty and Lydia were as silly as their mother and Mary continued to pound at the piano every second of the day.

Together both the older Bennet girls rang the doorbell and waited. Their family's house wasn't as big as most of the houses in the Hamptons but it was big enough, moderately so but even then, Jane and Lizzie had always shared a room as Lydia and Kitty refused to share with each other. It was how they had become so close in the first place. They had always been together. Mary opened the door to look at her sisters with disinterest. They walked into the house in silence until Mrs. Bennet came out bursting with happiness.

"Oh Jane! How I have missed you! My aren't you looking lovely, I've always said that you were the beauty of the family."

"Hi mum. I've missed you too." Jane replied, genuinely happy about being back in the mad house.

"Oh and Lizzie dear, you should really stop pulling all that lovely hair back and wearing those ugly jeans. Get a dress on once and a while for gods sake."

"It's nice to see you too mum." Lizzie said sarcastically. They walked into the living room where the twins, Lydia and Kitty were fighting over the remote to the TV.

"Hi Lizzie, Jane!" Kitty said brightly before resuming to wrestle the remote from her twin sister.

"Lizzie, Jane tell Kitty to give me the remote! I want to see what is happening with TomKat. They were such a cute couple."

"Lizzie, Jane tell Lydia to give me the remote so that I can watch the Bachelor! He's so hot this season."

"Kitty! He's more than twice your age!" Jane said in an admonishing tone.

"I don't care. He's hot." Lizzie rolled her eyes at Jane and left her to it and walked into the back of the house where her dad's study was located. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice said quietly.

"Dad! That's no way to treat your daughter! I may as well drag Jane back in the car and head back to New York!" She said mockingly.

"Lizzie!" She smiled happily as she walked over to give him a bear hug which he warmly returned. "I missed your sensibleness Lizzie my dear. It has been completely nuts around here with shopping trips non-stop and I can't get rid of any of them either."

"Oh Dad, surely they're not that bad. Mary only comes down for summer break anyway and she goes back to Uni after that and soon enough it will be the same for Lydia and Kitty, this is their last year you know."

"Oh but they are Lizzie, they are. You have no idea. Anyway I hear your career is heading off isn't it Lizzie, or should I say Lizard." Lizzie groaned.

"Why does everyone always say that? But yeah, we've finally hit it big with our album Sparks. We're gonna go on a tour and everything, it's finally all working out." She loved talking to her dad about her music. He was one of the only ones who knew what she and Jane really did. Not even her mother or the rest of her sisters knew that she and Jane were part of the band Prejudice. They had always thought that Jane was a model and Lizzie a photographer.

"Are you going to reveal who you truly are, my little one?"

"No, I think we're going to stay on the down low for now, we don't exactly want the press to follow us everywhere 24/7."

"Alright, I just want to be able to claim that I Ben Bennet of Bennet and Co. Lawyers raised both the main singer and the guitarist of Prejudice."

"I always knew you just wanted bragging rights." Lizzie said, miffed. "It's time for dinner now anyway dad." He just put his face in his hands and sighed. "Come on, I know Jane's out there and she really wants to see you." He just sighed again, rose and took Lizzie's hand as father and daughter walked out to eat with the hyenas, plus Jane, of course.

"Jane dear, we have new neighbours who are going to be at the Lucas' party tomorrow night."

"Oh?"

"They have just set themselves up at Netherfield."

"The big mansion a few streets over?"

"Yes. There is a Mr. Charles Bingley who has come down with his sister and best friend. He's about your age too and quite rich. He would make you a good husband Jane, my dear." Jane blushed.

"Do we have to go mama?"

"Yes of course Jane. You are the beauty of the neighbourhood and are a model after all. We both know that it is true Jane. You and Lizzie must go. Most definitely."

"Yes mama." Jane said quietly.

"Mmmmmuuuummmm, why can't we go?" Lydia whined. "Besides I want to see all the hot men there."

"I didn't think you were listening Lydia, with that iPod in your ears all the time." Lizzie said spitefully.

"What? I'm only listening to Sparks by Prejudice. Their band is really good and it's new and upcoming band but it's brilliant, if they have a tour I want to go see them with Kitty."

"You only like them because their drummer is hot."

"What Kitty? We both know it's true." They both giggled.

"Their music isn't that bad actually, I quite like them." Mary spoke up for the first time that evening and the rest of the family stared at her in astonishment. "What?" Lizzie caught Jane's eye and both of them just stared at each other dumbfounded. They could not believe that their sisters were listening to their music. It was so strange. Lizzie could see out of the corner of her eye that her dad was trying his best not to laugh at their expressions and was not succeeding very well.


	3. Introducing Pride

Lizzie sighed as she looked into the mirror. At Jane's insistence she had put on a tight fitting one shouldered black dress. It had delicate ruffles along the top and Lizzie had paired it with her black Jimmy Choos. Her hair chocolate brown hair was shining and curled, loose around her shoulders. Her porcelain skin stood out against her dark clothes. She had bright red lipstick and black mascara to frame her gorgeous hazel eyes. Today they looked more green than anything else.

"Jane, I'm ready to go." Lizzie shouted. Jane walked in and Lizzie looked at her, her eyes wide. Jane was in blue, a deep rich blue that set off her light blue eyes well. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a neat chignon and she had slightly pink, rosy lips to match her blushing cheeks. On her feet were her favourite silver stilettos, which suited her outfit to perfection. Lizzie smiled. She looked beautiful.

* * *

"Charlie, this is ridiculous. Remind me, why am I going to something I know that I am going to regret in the morning?"

"Because you are my best friend and as a new neighbour I wish to make a good impression on the rest of the neighbourhood.." William Darcy groaned. He hated parties, with a passion. The only reason he went was because of business or at the insistence of his best friend, Charles Bingley. He felt delicate fingers wrap around his shoulder and shivered. Caroline.

"Well Will, if you are so against going, you could stay here and I could stay and keep you company." She smiled something evil. He shuddered.

"No thanks Caroline, I'm happy to go wherever Charlie goes." She pouted and her eyebrows went down an inch, her version of an upset face Will surmised. It was most unbecoming. He sighed. He would go to this party but definitely unwillingly. Charlie though was all smiles as he was excited, he was a people person after all Will thought, so be it.

* * *

Lizzie and Jane walked into Charlotte's house, greeting everyone they knew and in general walking around. As they were getting drinks, Charlotte found them and squealed as she went to hug them. Charlotte was not classically pretty but she had a certain look about her that made her look becoming. She was wearing a black wrap of a dress that made her brown eyes stand out.

"So what do you think girlies?" Char asked. "Was it worth coming to my party, I mean check out the music, what do you think?" THe girls listened and heard the familiar voice singing the hit single 'Sparks'.

"Oh Char you didn't." Lizzie said panicked.

"Oh Lizzie, I did." Lizzie groaned. Suddenly all eyes went towards the front door of the Lucas house.

"Ahhh, these are our new neighbours are they, who's who?" Lizzie whispered.

"The one in the middle with the bright smile and red hair is the owner of the new house, a Mr. Charles Bingley. On his left is his sister, a Ms Caroline Bingley and finally on his right is a Mr. Will Darcy." Char replied.

"The one with the permanent scowl is Mr. Darcy am I correct?"

"Yes most definitely." Lizzie studied him closely from his tight fitting suit to his quizzical brow. He had dark brown straight hair that was cut to a rather short length, it was short but not too short. She liked it. He was quite tall and had a lean but muscular build. His face was what attracted Lizzie the most. He had perfectly chiseled cheek bones leading to a slightly crooked nose and a small pink mouth, all in all quite an attractive face but it was his face that put her off, a mask of indifference, like he was bored. He had only just got here for gods sake. Give the party a chance she thought. His eyes were what caught her attention. They were dark pools of brown chocolate. But as his gaze caught her own she saw a small hint of surprise before the eyes turned black, cold and shut her out completely. She shook her head.

"Rumour has it that he owns half of Derbyshire in England."

"The miserable half?"

"Lizzie!" Char cried as they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Lizzie turned to study the rest of the Bingley party. His sister looked like a hawk, quickly shutting down any girl's stares at Mr. Darcy. She would have been pretty as her face was porcelain white and her hair a bright red, yet it was her face which held the disgust of being at such a party and the unmoving face that she thought was attractive. Lizzie shuddered. Caroline was clinging onto Mr. Darcy as if her life depended on it. He on the other hand looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. She laughed again, they made a fitting couple. She turned her attention to Charles Bingley himself. He looked quite happy to be there unlike the rest of his party and Lizzie smiled. He was quite cute with his mop of red hair and his stunning blue eyes that looked suspiciously like Jane's. He looked generally friendly and Lizzie decided then and there that she rather liked this Charles Bingley. She turned back to Charlotte and spoke.

"Now lets count down how long it takes for them to see Jane and marvel at her beauty. I'll go 2 seconds, 5 dollars?"

"Guys stop it!" Jane hissed as she blushed and looked to the floor. Char grinned at Lizzie.

"Fine, I'm 5 seconds."

"Right ready?"

"You bet." Charlotte replied as Jane groaned.

"1...2... Yep, he's spotted her and he's making his way over. I do believe that you Charlotte Lucas owe me, Lizzie Bennet, a grand total of 5 dollars." She laughed in glee.

"Fine. Let's see how this turns out first." The Bingley party made their way over to where Lizzie, Jane and Charlotte were standing.

"Hello, I'm new here. I'm Charles Bingley and this is my sister Caroline and my best friend Darcy." Lizzie decided he was an alright man for her sister as his eyes were focused only on her solely as he spoke. She smiled. She looked toward Char who was unabashedly checking out the rich man's best friend while Jane was staring speechless at Charles while he was staring at her. She sighed and smiled at the newcomers.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet and this is my sister Jane and this is my best friend Charlotte Lucas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, Jane, Charlotte." He said, his eyes never leaving Jane's face.

"Please, Charles, it's Lizzie and for Charlotte, it's Char."

"Well then I insist that you call me Charlie. And Jane, would you like to dance?" She smiled shyly and nodded. Lizzie sighed and turned to talk to Mr. Scowl and Ms. Haughty.

"How long are you in the Hamptons for?"

"Not sure exactly." Mmmm, he was British, Lizzie liked that. It made him all the more attractive.

"What is your proffession?"

"CEO of Darcy Industries." He paused for a moment before he turned to look at her. "And you?"

"Photographer." Darcy scoffed as his eyes showed her his distain for her. She was beginning to get fed up at this man.

"Do you dance Darcy?"

"Not if I can help it." What an attitude. She left it at that, deciding that he was no longer attractive at all. She dragged Char to the dance floor without a backward glance.

* * *

Will watched her as she walked away from him. She was probably a nobody, just like everyone else here. No one of importance to meet, though there was something about her eyes, her attractive eyes that were lit by a fire that he couldn't explain.

* * *

As she danced Lizzie watched her sister dance the night away with her Prince Charming. She was happy for her sister to finally find someone. She hadn't had anyone since Tom, when he broke her heart years ago. She signalled to Charlotte that she was going to get a drink and she walked off the dance floor grabbing a glass of champagne and stopped as she heard two familiar voices on the other side of the pole she was standing next to. She was about to leave when she heard them discussing Jane and she leaned in closer to listen.

"Come on Will, you've got to dance!"

"I will not. You know I don't."

"Come on Will, I have never met so many pretty girls in my life, and Jane, she is just an angel."

"Your angel is the only remotely pretty girl in the room."

"What about her sister Lizzie? She was quite cute." Lizzie's respect for Charlie kept on going up while her respect for Darcy was declining steadily.

"She's average and not at all pretty enough to tempt me. Besides, she's a photographer who probably doesn't have a great income and probably has to get multiple jobs just to sustain herself." Lizzie gasped, absolutely fuming. She walked past both men catching the look on their faces: Charlie's face shocked and sheepish and Darcy's completely indifferent. She all but ran back onto the dance floor but not before she heard.

"Will, I think she heard you, you ought to apologise."

"Hardly, she doesn't deserve my apology anyway." He said as he turned away from Charlie.

Lizzie found Charlotte on the dance floor and downed her champagne and dragged her to one side of the room.

"He said that?"

"Why that good for nothing rich guy thinks he can mess with my girl, I'll... I'll... I'll kill him!" She started walking towards Darcy when Lizzie dragged her back laughing.

"Thank you for protecting me oh so gallant knight but it doesn't matter anyway, I don't care about other people's opinion of me anymore. I mean he doesn't matter therefore his opinion doesn't matter either. Let's go dance the night away." They went back onto the dance floor and danced the night away.

* * *

Back at the house Lizzie told her story to Jane as Jane gasped.

"He said that?"

"Yeah." Lizzie said quietly. Somehow he had managed to hurt her without her understanding how.

"Maybe it was some sort of misunderstanding?"

"Oh Jane, you still look for the good in people."

"I don't care anyway Jane, how was your night with your Prince Charming?" She said changing the subject. Jane noticed but let it slip.

"Oh Lizzie, he was so lovely, a complete gentlemen." And with that Jane was off talking about Bingley until both girls fell asleep listening to the sound of the waves lapping onto the shore.


	4. Swimming As The Sun Rises

I know this is a short chapter, but stay with me, the next one will be longer, I just wanted to split the two.

Faithinfools.

Lizzie woke up early, early meaning 5am to go for her morning swim at the beach and hopefully she could find her friends again. She smiled as she remembered the first morning that she had met them. They were swimming just beyond where she was and soon enough they started to come closer and closer until they were almost where she was and soon enough they began to swim and play with her every morning since she was 15. She loved them. She put on her striped bikini and walked out the back door around to the front of the house where she promptly dropped her towel and ran into the cold ocean. She relished in it and she started swimming laps and soon enough her dolphin friends were there to greet her and she went to play with them as the morning sun started to rise.

* * *

Having similar sentiments to Lizzie, Will woke up early planning to go for an early morning swim as he had become accustomed to doing. He put on his swim wear and chucked on a shirt over the top, grabbed a towel and headed out to the water. He had explored the beach near Charlie's place well enough already and he decided to walk down the beach to find a new spot to swim. As he did his mind wondered over the past few days. It hadn't actually been that bad and to make matters better, his cousin was coming down the next day to join him and the Bingleys. On another thought, Charlie had gotten another angel in the form of one Jane Bennet. He often went with Charlie to see her and her sister. Lizzie. He cringed as he thought of his words at the party. He hadn't meant them, he just wanted to get Charlie off of his back but he couldn't tell her that. As he was spending increasing amount of time with the Bennet sisters, he couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe that he had missed it before. She wasn't a classic beauty like her sister but a more refined jewel. A more refined jewel with two enchanting eyes. It was those eyes that were going to be the death of him. He shook the thought out of his head. No. She was a nobody. He was expected to marry someone much better. He deserved better. Marry? Since when had marriage come into it? He looked back out onto the beach when his eyes caught sight of another towel on the beach, another person had decided to come for an early morning swim. He looked out to the ocean to see a small body swimming back and forth, enjoying the beach. Then he saw a few more shapes go towards the swimmer and he started to panic when he heard the swimmer laugh. It was a musical laugh, a laugh he would know anywhere. Elizabeth. What was she doing with those shapes? She began to swim around them and play with them? What were they? He squinted and saw a fin come up. Sharks? No. She would know better than to swim and play with them. He squinted again. Dolphins? He decided to make his way over to her and he dropped his towel next to hers, shed his shirt and dove into the waves.

* * *

She was having a blast, they still remembered when she used to come to the beach every morning. She swum around, playing with them when they suddenly all disappeared and called out to her, telling her of the danger. She looked around and saw a head of another swimmer coming towards her. She looked at him harder, deciding that he looked familiar but she did not know where from. As he came to a stop in front of her she eyes went hard. Darcy.

"What are you doing out here all alone Elizabeth?"

"Swimming, obviously Darcy." She said curtly. "I could ask the same of you."

"Swimming as well. Elizabeth..." He looked uncomfortable. "I just wanted to apologise for the comments I made about you the other night at the party and I..." She cut him off.

"No need Darcy, no need." She said smiling grimly.

"What?"

"I learned long ago not to care about what people other than the people I love think of me." She said dismissively. "Though you did come here and disturb my solitude and made all my friends swim away."

"What were they?"

"Dolphins." She said sharply. "I have to go now or Jane will kill me. Darcy." She nodded at him in acknowledgement and began to swim away fuming. How dare he ruin her morning swim and chase all of her friends away. She really could not stand the sight of him. At least it was a new day she thought to herself as she made her way back towards her house.

* * *

Darcy watched Elizabeth swim away from him and make her way home confused. He sighed. He would never understand women let alone Elizabeth Bennet. The sun was now firmly in the sky and he headed back to shore and walked back to his house in a puzzled state.


	5. Introducing The New Best Friend

It was the day after Darcy had met Elizabeth on the beach and he was reading the morning paper when his cousin walked through the door.

"Ahhhh Darcy, it's terrible to see you again, I've got to say mate." Rich said with a grin on his face. Darcy smiled a small smile.

"Rich." He nodded at his cousin.

"So where are the ladies at? I'm ready for some summer loving."

"Get over yourself. Caroline's still available if you want her." Richard shuddered.

"No thanks. So what are we doing for the weekend?"

"I believe that Charlie is having guests over for the weekend."

"By guests, do you mean female hotness or men."

"I didn't know you were into men Rich."

"Trust me Darce, if I was, you'd be the first to know." Richard said happily.

"Well, I'm not sure really but I'm pretty sure that they will be female."

"Perfect. Well, I'm going to catch up with Bingley as you are such a bore." He said and skipped off to go find his other friend in Charlie. Will sighed. He would have to face the weekend head on.

* * *

"Lizzie please? Please come to Netherfield with me? Just for the weekend. I promise."

"Why? Jane why? You could go all by yourself and enjoy Charlie staring into your gorgeous blue eyes all weekend."

"Why not? Lizzie you know just as well as I that you are also invited."

"I know Jane doesn't mean I acknowledge it. Besides Darcy and Caroline will be there, and I don't particularly want to hang around them for the whole weekend while you and Charlie go to lovey dovey land. Seriously."

"Oh well... Please? For me?" Jane put on her puppy dog eyes and Lizzie knew she had to give in.

"Fine. But you owe me big time woman. I am sacrificing my perfectly good weekend for you."

"Sure." Jane said easily as she happily walked out the bedroom door to go ring her boyfriend. "Oh and Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will's cousin is going to there too so you won't have to face them alone." Lizzie groaned.

"If he's anything like Darcy, I swear to god Jane, I will get you for this."

"Love you Lizzie." She sighed.

"Love you too Jane."

* * *

On Saturday morning both girls walked up towards the massive doors of Netherfield with an awestruck look on their faces.

"Can you even call this a house?"

"Of course you can if people live in it."

"You call them people? Besides Charlie I mean."

"Lizzie." Jane gave her sister a disapproving look before the door opened to show a man they both hadn't seen before. Lizzie's eyes went to his as she saw the bright blue eyes and chiseled jaw. He was a shorter, less attractive looking Darcy look alike. He was still attractive nonetheless.

"Hello Ladies. You must be the Bennets. I'm Richard Fitzwilliam, at your service." Lizzie giggled.

"I'm Jane and this is my sister Lizzie."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lizzie snorted.

"Who even says that anymore?"

"I do."

"Obviously." Lizzie laughed. She liked Richard. He was like a happier and brighter version of Darcy. The three of them walked inside and as Jane went to go look for Charlie Lizzie turned to Richard, "What now Richard?"

"Please, call me Rich."

"Sure thing." He thought for a minute.

"Do you like riding?"

"Riding?"

"As in horse riding? I have really wanted to go lately but Darcy's being an ass and won't go with me."

"He's an ass to you too huh and yes?"

"Yep to you?" She nodded.

"Lizzie, I think we're going to get along just fine." They both cracked up laughing and headed towards the stables.

"Seriously. This is ridiculous. Netherfield has stables?"

"Yep. You'll get used to it." They walked in and saw that there were only two horses left. "Damn." Lizzie turned to Rich wondering what was wrong. "Oh well, I think someone else went riding and left the beast here for us to ride."

"The beast?" Lizzie chortled. Rich sighed.

"You'll see. He's Darcy's horse and allows no one to touch him, not even the grooms, only Darcy. I suppose we can go riding another day." Lizzie stared at the horse. It was massive, Rich was right. A black stallion was in the stall. She reached up to touch it's silky mane as it whined uneasily.

"What's it's name?"

"Achilles."

"You saddle up the other horse and take him, I've had some experience with horses, I'll ride Achilles if he won't let you ride."

"No Lizzie, it's too dangerous."

"No Rich. I can do this."

"Lizzie." Rich said warningly and grabbed her arm. Lizzie stared him straight in the eye and knew he would never let her go so she quickly shoved him backwards and jumped over the gate and walked towards the beast as Rich tried to get up. She reached up towards the horse's ear and whispered quietly to it and started saddling the horse. Rich was afraid to look. "Lizzie, I'm going to get Darcy, seriously he's the only one who can get this thing under control." He started to walk off when he heard Lizzie called out his name.

"Rich, there's no need, look Rich, look." He looked towards her and saw her sitting confidently on top of Darcy's prized beast. His mouth dropped open.

"How...What...Whaaa?" He stuttered confused. She smiled at him slyly.

"Come on, we aren't going to wait for you forever."

"Lizzie, you are my new best friend." She giggled. He quickly saddled and mounted his own horse and together they cantered out of the stables. They spent the morning racing their horses until they finally came to an abandoned meadow. They dismounted their horses and tied them up to a tree to let them rest.

"I can't believe you beat me racing Lizzie."

"I'm just that good." She laughed.

"I just can't believe he let you on him so easily, he doesn't even listen to me!" She snorted.

"He's just a snob."

"So how do you know my cousin and Bingley?"

"We met them at a party and my sister and Charlie are now in a relationship because of it."

"Ahh... So why the hate of Darcy?" She looked at him surprised.

"Huh?"

"Before, you asked if he was an ass to me too?" He prompted.

"Oh, well it's just that he's so unsociable and completely dislikes me."

"Dislikes you? I find that hard to believe. You're an angel." She smiled.

"Thanks Rich, he insulted me and called me 'not pretty enough to tempt him.' and then even when he knew I had heard him saying it he told Charlie that i wasn't worth apologising to."

"Oh... I see...Fair enough, though Lizzie, you must know, he is a good guy underneath that ugly exterior." She giggled.

"Extremely ugly."

"I know, he holds nothing on me." Lizzie swatted Rich on the arm as they both laughed happily.

"Lizzie, I think I love you in a completely platonic way." She looked up at Rich to see if he was joking but he was entirely serious.

"Back at you Rich, back at you. Best friends?" She held out her hand. He looked at it in disgust and she started to pull her hand away when he reached around and hugged her, placing her in his lap.

"That's no way to begin our best friendship. Hugs definitely trump handshakes." She laughed and hugged him back. They stayed like that and talked on until they realised that it was time for dinner. They both mounted their horses and proceeded to race back to the stables.

After they had put the horses back where they belonged they walked back to the house hand in hand.

"Rich? I can't believe I beat you again." He scoffed.

"I let you win." Lizzie snorted.

"Yeah right, what a joke. You know... Are you sure you're not a girl? Because you sure seem like one, I mean, you act feminine too and I beat you twice at horse racing." She said, teasing him. He stopped suddenly and reached down and grabbed her by the legs and proceeded to keep walking while holding her over his shoulder. She screamed. "Rich! Put me down!" She giggled, boy did her new best friend have a good ass.

"No. Lizzie this is punishment. This is what happens when you call perfectly good respectable men girls."

"Respectable? Man?"

"That's it, I'm taking you in." She laughed as he continued to walk towards the house and stopped at the door. "Lizzie, I'm giving you a chance to apologise before everyone gets to see why I am the man and you are the woman in this relationship."

"Nope. Sissy." He opened the door as she laughed. "Rich put me down. I said put me down!" He walked into the dining room where Jane, Charlie, Darcy and Caroline were sitting quietly eating.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, I had to teach Lizzie here a lesson."

"I still won't apologise." Lizzy said from her undignified position over Rich's shoulder.

"Please excuse us for a moment." Rich said walking out as Lizzie raised her head to look at the laughing expression of Jane, and the shocked expression from everyone else at the table.

Rich plonked her down on the couch unceremoniously and began to tickle her. She laughed until her stomach hurt.

"Rich stop! Stop! I surrender! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you a girl!" Rich stopped and looked at her laughing.

"That wasn't too hard now was it Lizzie?"

"No."

"Come on, back to dinner, they probably think we're all nuts now."

"We are nuts." That set them off laughing as they walked back into the dining room. They took in the sight of everyone's faces and started laughing again as they took their seats. Dinner was quiet except from the occasional giggle and laugh from Lizzie and Rich while Charlie and Jane were too caught up in each other to notice and Caroline was desperately trying to gain Will's attention who in turn was glaring at his cousin and Elizabeth.

They quickly finished dinner and Rich and Lizzie decided to go for a walk on the beach, which resulted in the rest of them gathered to join in. Soon enough Jane and Charlie had let the rest of the group walk on as they lagged behind. Rich and Lizzie were racing and chasing each other all over the beach while Will watched them feeling something he had never felt before. As he tried to figure it out his cousin had caught Lizzie and was proceeding to give her a bear hug. Again Will surged with unexplainable anger. Why? He had never felt it before when Rich had befriended other girls. Then it hit him. It was jealousy. He was jealous of his cousin for getting to touch Lizzie when she hated him. He shook his head. No. She was completely wrong for him. He didn't need her. He could find someone else. Someone better. He turned around and walked off back into the house with Caroline desperately grasping onto his arm.

"Charlie, Jane, do you want to come back with us?"

"Sure."

"What about Rich and Lizzie?" Jane asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine Janey." She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. The four of them walked back up to the house leaving Rich and Lizzie walking along the beach.

* * *

"They ditched us." Lizzie observed.

"So they have." Rich replied. They were walking at the water's edge, their shoes abandoned a long time ago. He smiled devilishly. "Hey Lizzie..." She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her quickly as she screamed and walked out into the ocean and suddenly dropped her into the cold, salty water. She gasped as the cold hit her. She resurfaced only to find Rich laughing at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. Her frown turned into a grin as she stalked towards him.

"No Lizzie! Don't..." Lizzie pulled him under the water with her. They laughed and splashed water at each other.

"Do you want to swim out for a bit?" Lizzie asked him.

"Sure though we probably have to shed the clothes and I mean it in a completely not seedy way at all." He grinned. Lizzie tried to think. What underwear had she put on earlier? Luckily she remembered it was her black and modest ensemble.

"Sure thing. She ripped off her t-shirt and riding pants, clad in her bra and underwear she swam out into the ocean. Only to find Rich gaping at her from the shore.

"Wow Lizzie you are toned babe." He ripped his shirt off and kept his shorts on and swam out to join her.

"You're not too bad yourself. Too bad we're best friends huh?"

"Yeah." They swam in silence for a while before Rich broke it. "Still though, it gives me the right to do this." And he splashed her full in the face before swimming away. She screamed in outrage before chasing after him.

"Jesus Lizzie, you're freezing and you've gone blue."

"No I'm not." Lizzie said back defiantly, her teeth chattering.

"Come on let's go back to the house and get you warm." She wanted to argue but she really was cold. They quickly grabbed their clothes before making their way back to the house. Rich grabbed her hand and quietly they navigated their way towards Rich's room as Lizzie hadn't even been to hers yet.

"Here are some of my clothes you can borrow. Go take a quick shower to warm yourself up." Rich commanded as Lizzie went off to get herself warm. A few minutes later she emerged and Rich went for his shower.

"Hey Lizzie, why don't you stay here tonight?" Rich said gently. "I promise not to take advantage at all or anything." He said honestly. She smiled.

"I know Rich, I know. Come sleep on the bed with me." Together they both lay on the bed and were soon dragged unconscious by sleep.


	6. Defining Lines

Hey guys,

I'm back, I hope you like this chapter, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this but we'll see...

Faithinfools

* * *

Lizzie woke up early the next day confused. Where was she? She looked over next to her and saw Rich, and all her memories came flooding back from the night before. She smiled. He looked quite adorable when he slept. She crept out from the bed quietly and walked down towards the kitchen. She felt like pancakes and pancakes she was going to make.

* * *

Will had woken up early to go on his morning swim as per usual and he could not get one Elizabeth Bennet out of his mind. He sighed. He was trying so hard to convince himself that he didn't like her, it was so time consuming. He remembered the night before with a smile, she looked so happy laughing and smiling but he knew that that smile was not for him. It was for Rich. He scowled but what did it matter? He didn't like her anyway. He sighed and walked quickly back up to Netherfield. As he came through the front door a delicious smell hit his nose. He followed his nose all the way to the kitchen where he stood silently in the doorway. Lizzie was standing at the stove, her back to him with her iPod in her ears. She was dancing as she was flipping her freshly cooked pancakes as he watched her with a smile on his lips. She looked so adorable. Suddenly he imagined her at his own home at Pemberley, doing the exact same thing. Cooking pancakes for him and his children. NO. She's not good enough for me. She's not right. He needed to marry someone more... Socially acceptable... Yeah... That was it... He continued to watch her until he noticed her clothes. They looked awfully big for her. He squinted his eyes. He blanched and paled. It was Rich's shirt. Rich's favourite blue and white striped shirt. His eyes went cold and hard. Will moved out the doorway but not before he saw Lizzie start and turn to him with surprise evident on her face but his eyes were full of hatred. He was fuming. He walked up to his room and sat down on the bed, his face in his hands and sighed. What she was doing to him… It was unnerving...

* * *

"Good morning Gorgeous." She felt hands snake around her waist hugging her.

"Morning Rich." She smiled.

"What are you cooking this morning?"

"Pancakes."

"Lizzie, you are my God. I am so hungry right now…" Rich said in delight.

"Do me a favour and get out any fruit that you want with your pancakes, the butter, oh and the maple syrup."

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted and walked into the pantry to find the food. Soon enough the pancakes were done and both were eating breakfast, quietly making conversation between themselves.

"Where is everyone else?"

"As far as I know, the Bingleys aren't morning people and I have no idea where Will is."

"Jane is an afternoon person too. But I saw Darcy this morning already."

"Really?"

"Yeah he popped his head in here for about 5 seconds and then looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes I swear to God and stalked off."

"Weird."

"Yeah." They lapsed off into a companionable silence.

* * *

Will came into the kitchen and sat down quietly while Rich and Lizzie were obviously busy with their own thoughts. He ate his pancakes slowly and started when he heard Lizzie speak though it was not to him.

"Rich, I'm done so I'm gonna go try and find my room. It shouldn't be too hard."

"With your sense of direction Lizzie my dear, my bet's that you're going to be wondering around the house blind. You probably won't find your room in this life time."

"I will too. I'll do it all by myself."

"You will not."

"Will too. Just watch me." She flounced out the doorway without a backward glance." Rich chuckled.

"She's a pretty piece of work ain't she Darce?" Will looked up with cold eyes and scoffed.

"She's not even pretty."

"Darcy…" Rich said warningly. Will went silent. They both continued to eat breakfast until Rich broke the silence.

"You know, she rode your horse yesterday."

"My horse?" Will said confused.

"Yeah, Achilles."

"SHE RODE ACHILLES!? ARE YOU MAD RICH? SHE COULD HAVE BEEN IN DANGER!" Will practically shouted at him. Rich smiled knowingly. So his cousin did care for the girl. This was going to be fun.

"Yep. She was brilliant really. Had him all saddled up and ready to go before I could call someone to help us. She was like a horse whisperer, I swear to God. Just spoke a few words to him and he calmed right down." Will stared at Rich in amazement and just a hint of amusement, which was quickly covered over by a scowl.

"What is she Rich?"

"What do you mean?" Rich asked confused.

"I mean are you her quickie? Is she just sleeping with you for money?" Will went on in a stern voice.

"No Will. Stop. Just stop."

"Is she for real? Or are you just toying with her?"

"Will stop."

"Or is she toying with you? Ready to dump you at a moments notice?"

"Shut up William. Shut up." Rich shouted at him. Darcy was shocked. He had never heard Rich shout so loud. "Listen here Will. I don't know what your problem is with her but she's a sweet girl. So don't assume that she's a slut. Or that I am for that matter. We're best friends. Nothing more Will, so get over it. Leave her alone. You know nothing. You can't assume anything, do you even know what happened after you left last night?" Will couldn't talk. His mouth was still open, thoroughly confused. "See? You don't. For your information, we went swimming, we got cold, she didn't know where her room was, I invited her to sleep next to me. NEXT TO not WITH, and I lent her some clothes. Does that answer all of your questions? God Will, you can be such an ass sometimes. I can't believe that you had the nerve to call her something she wasn't when you hadn't even met her, hadn't even given her a chance." Rich stood up. "Don't come after me Will, don't come after me until you want to apologise and until you mean it." Richard walked out the door as Will just sat there gaping at him. He sighed and put his head in his hands. What had he done?

* * *

Richard had been right. She didn't find her room. But instead she had found something much better. The library. She had searched it's bookshelves in awe and after settling on a book, she sat down to read it. She was soon interrupted by Rich. She looked up. He looked a mess.

"Rich are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she went to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Rich tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

"It's nothing Lizzie bear, trust me. I just got into a fight with my cousin, that's all." He sighed. "Did you end up finding your room?" Lizzie looked down sheepishly.

"Not really…" Rich smiled.

"I knew I was right. It's on the second floor, fourth door down on the right."

"Thanks Rich. You're amazing."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go for a ride. I need to cool off."

"Okay, don't stay out too long."

"You sound just like my mother." He smiled. "But I won't Lizzie, I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah." She said softly. He gave her a hug.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Rich." He walked out the door and sat down to resume her reading.

* * *

Will walked into the library. It was the only place where he could truly be alone. As he walked in he saw another person was already there. It was her. Elizabeth. He watched her silently. Until she startled him by talking.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She said harshly.

"No. I… Are you reading Shakespeare?"

"Yes." She said surprised by his question.

"What play are you reading?"

"The Merchant Of Venice."

"Interesting pick."

"It was what I was feeling like." She said curtly. He dropped the subject, found his book and sat down to read across from her. They sat there reading for a few minutes when she broke the silence, "you should apologise to Rich."

"What?"

"You should apologise. You made him come in here in the morning looking a fright. All because he argued with you. Apologise."

"Why shouldn't he apologise as well?" Will asked annoyed.

"Because you're the one in the wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one that's always an ass." And with that she walked out of the library, leaving him watching her from behind.

* * *

It was just about dinnertime and Lizzie hadn't seen Rich anywhere. She was in her room when Jane came in.

"Janey have you seen Rich?"

"No. Lizzie, you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with him…Is there something I should know about?"

"No Janey. We're just best friends. I'm going to go look for him. It looks like there's a storm coming and he said he'd be back by dinnertime."

"Alright Lizzie but if you're not back in 15 minutes I'm calling the others to go look for you."

"Fine. Wish me luck Janey."

"I will Lizzie."

Lizzie quickly walked out to the stables and looked at the horses that were left and to her horror, Achilles was gone. She quickly got onto Rich's horse and rode out into the dark. What was he thinking? He knew he couldn't ride him so why did he? She couldn't see him anywhere. She rode on as it started to rain heavily. She found horse tracks as she cantered further on she saw him. Fallen face first on the ground, Achilles a few feet away, calmly grazing under the tree. She quickly got off her mount and ran to him. She felt for a pulse. He was still alive. Good. He groaned. Okay, not so good. She felt his pockets until she found what she was looking for. She just hoped it worked in the rain.

"Hello? Will Darcy of Darcy Industries speaking."

"Darcy?"

"Elizabeth?" He sounded annoyed.

"Will I need your help. It's Rich."

"What happened?" Suddenly, he was all business.

"He had the nerve to go and try riding your god damned horse and by the looks of things he got thrown. I'm with him in the rain right now but I can't get him and the horses back by myself."

"Where are you?"

"The south end of the property, near the large oak tree and the fence. Bring Charlie and get his car and drive it down here. You can both take him back in the car and I'll follow you with the horses."

"Right, we'll be there in a few minutes, hold on."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lizzie hung up and reached down and dragged Rich underneath the tree that Achilles was grazing under. "You stupid horse." She muttered under her breath. She made sure that Rich was still breathing and put her raincoat over him. Soon enough she heard the grumbling of a car and looked up in the rain to see Darcy and Charlie running towards her.

"I'm not sure if he's injured but he's definitely unconscious but still breathing." She said quickly. She watched as both men reached down and picked up the unconscious Richard and took him to the car. She rounded up both horses and started to walk back towards the house when she noticed that Darcy had not gone back in the car with Charlie but was walking towards her instead.

"Darcy?"

"You must be cold. Where is your raincoat?" He scolded. As his eyes raked over her shivering form, her wet clothes stuck to her body like a second skin, showing off her toned body and curvaceous figure. She noticed his staring and was not surprised to hear him scold her for her appearance.

"Well sorry, for keeping your cousin warm and dry and getting wet myself." She said sarcastically. That shut him up. Together they mounted their rides and rode back swiftly, Lizzie could barely hold in her exasperation at Darcy and was regretting calling him as they reached Netherfield.

They walked in quickly and saw Bingley come towards them.

"How is he?" Darcy asked concerned. Lizzie stared, she had never seen him actually care for someone before.

"He's delirious. The doctor can't get here because of the coming storm. I don't know what to do! Jane's been with him but he looks like he has a broken arm, a few other broken things and probably a fever of some kind and he is still unconscious." Lizzie sighed.

"I'll go see him. Bingley stay here with Darcy and if he tries to come in, stop him."

"What are you doing?" Darcy said loudly.

"Saving your cousin." She replied simply and walked up the stairs. "Remember what I said Charlie, not on any account is he allowed up until Jane or I say so." Bingley nodded and squared his shoulders.

"Sorry Darce, you heard the girl."

"No. I will go and see my cousin." He started moving angrily towards the stairs. Who did she think she was? Where did she get any right to tell him what he could and couldn't do? Especially since it was concerning his cousin! He walked quickly, moving only a few steps before a hand reached out to stop him.

"Stop Will. You are more likely going to get us both injured rather than helping Rich right now Will. Besides the girls have got it I'm sure and Caroline will not shut up until she can at least see you, so come." With that he forcefully pushed Will towards the living room and sat him down before moving to stand by the door. "I'm not taking any chances Will." Darcy sighed, he knew better than to try and fight Charlie, the man was surprisingly good at finding weak spots to hit.

"When can the doctor get here?"

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest convenience."

"Not sooner?"

"No. Be patient Darcy, he will be alright." Darcy sighed and rubbed his eyes just as Caroline came through the door.

"Will! I was so worried about you, you're so wet, you're going to get sick! Charles, why didn't you get him dry immediately?" Charlie looked sheepish.

"Sorry Darce, come wash up and then get immediately back down here. Or you know I'll come after you."

"Bingley, I will on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Get me a glass of brandy, I think I'll need it after this." Bingley nodded and watched as Caroline clung to Will as they walked out the door.

* * *

They were sitting in the sitting room, still waiting in the night, having already eaten dinner without the girls who got their dinner sent up to Richard's room, when Jane walked through the door. Darcy stood up immediately.

"How is he?" He said sharply, Jane looked taken aback. His voice softened. "Please?"

"He's fine. Luckily we had Lizzie here and she was able to set his broken bones back into place but she doesn't have the material to make a cast but she bandaged it and she's managed to get his fever down and he regained consciousness for a few minutes before he fell asleep. But you'll have to get the doctor here tomorrow so that he can look at Rich just in case."

"How does Lizzie know what to do?" Charlie asked surprised. Jane smiled softly.

"She was training to be a doctor before we…" Jane trailed off and blushed.

"Before?"

"Before she became a photographer."

"We?"

"I used to be a nurse before I became a teacher. We just knew they weren't the jobs for us."

"Oh." Darcy sighed in relief. His cousin would be alright.


	7. And They All Turned Away

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, but school has been an utter nightmare and my mother has gone on strike, anywho, I am back and am going to finish this... eventually... I'm going to make Darcy do something ridiculously enraging and stupid. Be prepared.

thanks for sticking with me!

xx faithinfools

* * *

Lizzie came down the stairs utterly exhausted. She had stayed up most of the night with Jane, keeping an eye on Rich who was swearing his head off every few seconds. As soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs, Darcy came rushing up towards her.

"How is he? How is my cousin? I must know. I must go and see him." Lizzie watched him with tired eyes but stood strong.

"I'm sorry Darcy. He doesn't want to see you right now." Darcy's face transformed from concern to shock to hurt to anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME?! I'M HIS COUSIN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"I meant what I said. He doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry Darcy. I really am."

"Step out of the way. Right now." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"No."

"I said. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Darcy thundered at her.

"No." She said simply.

"Woah, woah, woah. Will, calm down." Bingley said, coming in from a different room, putting a restraining hand on his friend's arm. Darcy shook him off.

"No. I will not calm down. This little chit thinks she can tell me what to do. I want to go see my cousin and I will." Charlie gasped and reared back, shocked.

"Will! Don't talk to Lizzie like that! She's done nothing for you to get angry at her."

"Yes She Fucking Has. She's not letting me see Rich!"

"The doctor's coming to see him in a few hours, after his rounds. He'll be fine, just calm down." Lizzie said calmly. Darcy reared back and slapped her. Full. On the face. Lizzie stood there, shocked, her face turned to the left from the force of his hand. A bright red hand print was fast appearing on her face, her eyes tearing up in anger, she said nothing. Jane came out of Rich's room at the top of the stairs, horror struck at what her boyfriend's best friend had just done, her hands covering her mouth.

"DARCY! HOW DARE YOU! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE MAN?" Charlie roared at his friend. "YOU JUST HIT A GIRL, IN THE FACE AND SHE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE IT EITHER!" Darcy stared at his palm, dumbstruck as to what he'd done. Charlie was seething in anger.

"Lizzie, I am so sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into him, I'll go get you some ice." Charlie ran into the kitchen, beyond angry at his friend.

"Elizabeth... I am so sorry... I don't know what came over-" She held up her hand and looked at him, straight in his eyes.

"I never cared for you Darcy. I only care for your cousin." She said quietly. "Your apology means nothing to me." She turned and calmly walked up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door quietly.

"You bastard." Jane said maliciously. "You absolute bastard." She turned quickly and ran into Lizzie's room, going to comfort her sister.

Charlie ran up the stairs, stopping to mutter to Darcy, the friend he valued beyond comprehension, "I expected better from you Will." He opened the door into Lizzie's room, bringing the ice with him, shutting the door harshly.

* * *

Darcy stood there, what had he done? He looked at his hand, fading red. A voice called out frail and week from the top of the stairs.

"You know Darcy, I didn't know you could be more of an ass. Did you know why Lizzie insisted you not coming up here? It was because I told her that I didn't want to see you. I was gonna cave and let you in, because I miss you. But not after what you've done." The voice coughed. "She did nothing to deserve that, but you did it anyway. I don't want to see you. Ever. Stay out of my sight. Until you apologise to Lizzie properly and she accepts you, I don't even want to know you exist. Goodbye Will."

"Rich... I-"

"No Darcy. Goodbye." The voice coughed and Charlie was quickly out of one room into the other, staying with Rich and closing the door, looking at Will with sad eyes. Will turned from the bottom of the stairs and walked into his room, and sat on the bed. He had hit her. Elizabeth Bennet. Charlie had turned away, Jane had turned away, even his cousin had turned away. He didn't know what to do. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. In one fell swoop he had lost them all and all he had left was once again his large fortune and everyone knows, money won't keep you warm at night.

* * *

Shocking chapter, I know. Feel free to comment on how much this Darcy is an ass.

P.S. Sorry this was a short chapter but I think I'm going to try and finish Catch Me When I Fall first.

xx faithinfools


End file.
